Memory fragments: It's time to remember
by Srta Lovegood
Summary: En el año 2014, la madre naturaleza tomó revancha contra la humanidad. Entre las catástrofes naturales, como si es fuera poco para los humanos, los seres sobrenaturales escondidos de la sociedad, por fin volvieron a la luz, tomando represarías...


**Título:** Memory fragments: _It's time to remember_

**Autor:** Psychopathic Killer01

**Personajes:** Sting E. || Meredy || Zancrow

**Género:** Acción || Sobrenatural || Drama || Romance (Leve) || Misterio

**Sinopsis:**

En el año 2014, la madre naturaleza tomó revancha contra la humanidad. Entre las catástrofes naturales, como si es fuera poco para los humanos, los seres sobrenaturales escondidos de la sociedad, por fin volvieron a la luz, tomando represarías... Y así, pasó más de un año.

Los asesinatos no se hicieron esperar, y ahora la humanidad tenía todo tipo de enemigos nuevamente, se encontraban en peligro de extinción. El miedo y la angustia calaba hasta lo más recóndito, sobrepasando la cordura de la raza humana que no se encontraba preparada para todo aquello, llevándolos a cometer actos de locura creyendo que así podría sobrevivir. El instinto de supervivencia logró que, los hijos nacidos a partir del año 2016, fueran dotados con el poder de la visión, con fuerzas y habilidades extraordinarias que dieron la esperanza de que la siguiente generación, recuperarían las tierras que les fueron arrebatadas.

Para cuando el 2020 llegó, los humanos lograron terminar de fabricar las armas necesarias para combatir, para entrar en una batalla, en una guerra que ellos aseguraban que ganarían y así recuperar lo que les pertenecía.

* * *

**I**

Tiene un extraño sentido, uno muy distinto, de ver y sentir las cosas. No importa cuanto tiempo ella te explique lo que le sucede, jamás lo entenderás. Cada persona, es un universo distinto, con miles de millones de estrellas que se asemejan a algo inimaginable. ¿Emociones? ¿Pensamientos? No importa las veces que te lo diga, te lo explique o intente hacértelo entender. Nunca comprenderías o sentirías algo asemejado a lo que ella vive cada día.

Ella se deja envolver y embriagar de cada aroma –sí, incluso los más horribles y asquerosos–, observando a cada ser frente a su semblante y dejando que los poros de toda su piel absorban los rayos de sol, uno que hoy se encuentra muy enfadado, haciéndoles saber que su luz es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Luz, oscuridad. A veces se inclino hacia un lado, otras veces hacia el otro, a veces ni siquiera sabe en donde esta parada. Pero... ¿alguna vez lo sabré? A veces piensa que uno nunca sabrá su verdadero propósito en la vida. Y aquellos que lo logran, son los que abandonan éste mundo mucho antes de tiempo, incluso cuando ni ellos mismos lo desean. Siempre se vio en la necesidad de saber más sobre sus orígenes.

Y no cree ser la única.

Siente que el tiempo pasa a velocidades extremas, no te deja ser capaz de vivir tranquilamente como en realidad lo deseas. Me siento presionada entre tanta oscuridad. La maldad amenaza con corromperla y destrozarla desde adentro con intenciones de no dejar nada. La engaña e intenta manipularla, intenta sofocarla y hacerla desfallecer para caer rendida a sus fauces. ¿Acaso existe esa luz capaz de hacerte resurgir? Además, quisiera tomarse el atrevimiento de preguntar... ¿Nunca sentiste esa extraña sensación de que alguien, en alguna parte, está observándote? ¿Qué pensarías si ella te dice que todas aquellas historias, mitos, fábulas, todo... es real? Vampiros, Licántropos, Metamorfos, Féericos, Ángeles, Demonios... Todo.

Despierta de su largo y "filosófico" letargo, sintiendo el oleaje chocar con fuerza contra las paredes del risco. Es uno de esos momentos donde te dejas llevar por tu inconsciencia, dejándote sumergir en un cuarto oscuro y comienzas a plantearte cosas que habitualmente no harías, pero eso no le importa a ella realmente.

Todo pasa por su mente; los momentos exquisitamente bellos y los horrorosamente malos. Pero nada importa ya. Él debía saber la verdad, debía saber lo que ella era. No había vuelta atrás. Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, de manera descuidada, haciendo que algunos mechones rebeldes se inmiscuyan entre sus dedos y caigan sobre su rostro, causando un leve cosquilleo que era, en ese momento, muy incómodo. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto del firmamento, continuó finamente sumergida en sus propias cuestiones y enredos internos. De verdad era una vista jodidamente hermosa. Piensa en mil cosas y en ninguna en particular. De verdad, ¿era la única solución? Dejarse arrasar por los "vejetes" y delatarse ante un humano. Imposible. No, en realidad, si era posible, ahora mismo lo estaba viviendo. Se aferra al barandal, que separa mi delgado y frágil aparente cuerpo del risco, con una fuerza extrema. De un momento a otro, su vista se nubla causando que el hermoso paisaje se contemple borroso ante sus claros ojos. El miedo la invade; por qué y hacia quién, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Un nuevo e insoportable ataque de pánico. Los cuales ella viene sufriendo desde que conoció a aquel chico, aquel estúpido, sexy y tentador ser humano.

* * *

【**Nota de Autor**】**:**

En realidad, no sé porque pondré esto. Debo aclarar que esto recién comienza, más bien esto sería la _Introducción_, narrada por Meredy. Pero en fin, si has llegado hasta acá es porque te tomaste la molestia de leer, y eso me resulta satisfactorio, aunque tal vez estés puteándome porque esto es una m*erda. No te obligaré indirectamente a que me dejes un review diciendo lo genialoso que está esto, pero si crees que puedo corregir algunas fallas, entonces puedes hacerlo, estoy abierto a cualquier crítica y no hace falta estar registrado para comentar.

Los saluda, _The Psychopathic_.


End file.
